


Transformers daughter scenarios

by Scarlett_prime_TMNT_TFP



Category: TFP, Transformers
Genre: F/M, Fandom, reader interact.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_prime_TMNT_TFP/pseuds/Scarlett_prime_TMNT_TFP





	1. Chapter 1

_**Your POV** _

You are a 15 year old human girl or so you thought for the time being. You were just walking out of school while talking to your best friend Jack Derby Jack looks at you and says "hey {Y/N} I'll see you at your house later! See ya!"

You giggle softly and smiles "see you later Jack" you said. Jack runs to his motorcycle then rides off. You waved as you watched him leave. You then see your abusive step father pull up in his ugly rust old truck. You ran to the truth and got in knowing if you walked you would get beaten into a bloody heap on the ground

He doesn't even acknowledged hat you were in the truck as he just speeds off to the old shack you lived in with him. Once you get home he yells at you "Go clean the fucking house bitch!" You tear up and nod. You run to the living room where you slept. You set your small bag down then you start cleaning

~Time Skip~

Hours later you were finished cleaning. You steal an apple from the bowel on the counter. That would be your dinner. You grab a sketch book and a pencil and colored pencils that Jack had bought for you. You run to a field and you sit under on a branch of your favorite big tree that happened to be a apple tree.

You sat there and started drawing something you thought was made up. A alien robot just then you were grabbed by a giant grey hand. You scream and struggle then you see a greenish blue portal appears and out walked the robot you had been drawing. You thought he was fake but nope. He's all to real. He was red and blue and ginormous! After he walked out two other robots followed. A small blue and pink girl looking bot and a bot that was black and yellow. The red and blue bot looks at me then the bot who held me "let the human go Megatron " he said sounding angry.

Megatron just through you. The girl bot jumps into action and catches you "t-thank you" you gasped not realizing you had been holding in your breath.

The girl nods before settling you down and stepping protectively in front of you as she shoots her gun thing at the robot. The good bots attacked the bad bot known as Megatron then after awhile he left. You quickly grabbed your sketchbook and pencils. Then you look at the bots.

The red and blue one walks to you and kneels "my name is Optimus prime, and this is only one of my warriors Arcee and my young scout Bumblebee, and I'm sure you have many questions Mrs.."

"{Y/N}" you say and for some reason you longed to be in that robots arms. You were confused why.

Optimus froze slightly at your name then relaxed slightly "let's get you to base and answer your question" he said gently picking you up. You nods and he lifts you to his shoulder. You climb onto his shoulder and sit down. You all go through the portal.

One question remains .....

'Why do I feel like I belong with Optimus?' You thought to yourself.


	2. Meeting Ironhide

_**Your POV** _

You were at your house with an annoying girl with black and pink hair "miko quit being annoying and let's just finish our project" you sighed. You were the smartest person in your class but your teacher had pared you up with miko, you were afraid this would threaten your grade why Mr devon's? You had asked. She needs help Your teacher had said. You just sighed at nodded at him. Now here you were stuck with Miko. You and miko were working while miko was just rambling on 'bout random shit you didn't pay attention to. All of a sudden your house shook. You screamed and miko jumped to her feet and ran out. You ran after her "MIKO WERE SUPPOSED TO....." You yelled but fell silent as you reached out side and saw like 4 giant robots fighting in the front of your small country house "WHAT THE?!" You yelped as a giant robot you were guessing was evil grabbed you.

Miko yelled "BULKHEAD IRONHIDE  SAVE {Y/N}!!" Who's bulk head, and Ironhide? Who would name there... Oh must be a good ro... Wait how does miko know them? You thought

You struggled then a robot who had multiple weapons on him gets out his cannon and shoots the bad bot its its heart thing or where his heart would be. You fell screaming "Help!!" The one who saved you catches you "stupid vehicon " the bot says. You look up at him.

"{Y/N} right?" The bot asked as he held you. The other bot was talking into some com

"um yeah why do ya sound so surprised by my name?" You asked kinda rudely. The bot mealy chuckles "no reason I just like that name. Once we get to base I'm sure Optimus and I can answer your questions you may have" he said and you nodded. The green bot carried miko into the portal while the grey once with the weapons carried you.

What the hell is going on? Who are they? Why does my heart pull towards the grey bot? You thought as you entered the base. Only they can tell me..


	3. Meeting ratchet

_**Your POV** _

You were playing a {Favorite sport} game when you sprained your ankle. You were immediately taken to the hospital to make sure it wasn't broken. It wasn't so they just wrapped your ankle and gave you crutches then they sent you on your way. You see an ambulance that looked a little different than the others because it had the insignia of some type of head on its front bumper. You test the door to see if it was unlocked. It was and you got it. You swear you heard a groan and felt the ambulance jump. You look at the steering wheel confused but you shake it off and feel the dashboard. The ambulance shivered cars can't just shiver.....Right? You thought to yourself.

Just then a bold leader like voice came on the radio or so you thought "Ratchet we require you at base now" the voice boomed. You gasped.

"Optimus my cover has been blown a human discovered me " the ambulance says who you believed was named ratchet.

"Bring her back to base" the voice known as Optimus says.

"Alright then. I require a ground bridge" Ratchet says as you just sat there frozen in fear and shock.

The ambulance buckled you up and quickly drove into a portal. When you enter the base you stumble out of the ambulance and fell to the floor. You look up to see Giant robots?! You found that you held your breath. Then you gasp when you see Raf your step dads nephew which makes him your cousin "r-raf w-who are these robots?" You gasped and you stood up and backed against a wall.

"{Y/N} these are the autobots. They  help protect us and our planet from the decepticons, evil robots and then there's also Silis and his mech group, evil humans." Raf explained

"O-oh" you whispered.

"I am opimus prime, I am the leader of the autobots this" the big red and blue leader motions towards a small blue and pink girl like robot " is my warrior Arcee," he said then he motions towards a big green one and a grey white and red bot. "These are my wreckers, bulkhead and Wheeljack." Finally he motions to a black and yellow one and a hyper  type one who kept jumping up and down. "Those two are my scouts, Bumblebee and Smokescreen " he says "and the bot you took a ride in is my field medic Ratchet" ratchet transformed as Optimus talked.

"O-oh just.... S-sorry" you whispered

Ratchet just huffed and walked to his giant computer and began to work again

"How rude" you said and grabbed a wrench and threw it at him.

His eyes widens when it hit him in the back of the head. He turns to you with his wide shocked eyes.

You just shrugged and walked away while thinking to yourself why did he look so surprised?


	4. Meeting megaton

_**Your POV** _

You were at school you were Vincent's little step sister. When you saw miko you walk to her "hey slut" you said to her with a smirk.

Miko yells "I'm not a slut!" Then Jack runs over and glares at you with raf by his side

"Oh Vincent!" You yelled/sang Vincent smirks and walks to you

"Yes sis?" He asked

"Let's get 'em" you said and smirks

"You get the kids I'll get the ugly dweeb" Your step brother comments with a smirk.

"Ok bro" you said and you lunge at Miko while Vincent went for Jack. Raf just ran to his car and you saw to bad, I'll find him later and I'll beat him so hard! You thought to yourself as you punched miko and Vincent punched Jack. You punched miko so hard she fell to the ground. Just then the principal ran out and started yelling at miko Jack Vincent and yourself.

"Ma'am Jack hit me first, Vincent just came running to my aid then miko jumped in an' attacked me!" Oh so I have to lie for my sake and my brothers You thought. Vincent nods "my sisters telling the truth. " he said almost sounding innocent for once.

The principal glares at you and your brother. You roll your eyes and Vincent growls. Looks like another detention You thought

~Time skip~

Two hours after detention you and Vincent run to him car and jump in. He drives to to the house  you quickly get out and go to your room to do homework while Vincent went to a street race like always. You side as you worked then you heard a jet outside. You went to check it out and you see the jet transform into a robot

"Awesome!" You yelled and the bot looks at you and picks you up. He then transforms into his hey form and takes you to a war ship. You look around "so cool but I gotta go big dude my big bro is super over protective and will flip if I'm not home when he gets there" you said.

"No, your staying here" the bot says and you rolled your eyes. "What's your name human?" He asked

"{Y/N}" you said anger clear in your voice

"Megatrons my name Lord Megatron to be exact" he says and he transforms with you in his hand. He carries you to a small like room. You side "what ever " you rolled your eyes again as he set you on your bed like thing. "Why am I here?" You had asked

"The decepticon cause needs you let human knowledge " he said.

"Oh ok" you said while shrugging. Then he left you to rest. You sighed and pulled out your phone knowing you'd get an angry text from your brother, Vincent.


	5. Meeting bulkhead

_**Your POV** _

You look over at your step dad "hey dad can I come see what your work is like? " you had asked.

"No sweetheart, you know my job is dangerous" he said and you sighed. You dad is special agent Fowler. You watch as he goes to his helicopter and fly off "bye dad...." You whispered. You then go to the tv and watch it then a group of men appear. They surrounded the house. You saw them and immediately texted Fowler. You then hide but a guy who called himself Silis grabs you and takes you away after knocking you out. After a while you wake up and look around. There were bots fighting the company known as M.E.C.H. One green bot breaks your chains and picks you up then takes you through a portal. You were set down and Fowler runs to you and hugs you. You hug back "hey thanks... Um?"

"Bulkheads my name" the green bulky bot said.

You nodded and smiled "{Y/N}"

"Thank you for saving my daughter " he said and bulkhead nodes.

Some how you felt like you didn't belong with fowler and you belonged with Bulkhead but you ignored that feeling.

You smiled up at bulk head as he told you about how him and the other autobots came to be on earth. You listened with interest. So cool You thought. Then after that he introduced you to the other autobots, Bumblebee, Arcee, Wheeljack, Optimus Prime, Smokescreen, Ratchet, and Ironhide. After a while you fell asleep on the couch.


	6. Meeting bumblebee

_**YOUR POV** _

You were with your little step brother Raf racing cars after school under the bridge in a dried up creek when a black and yellow car pulls up "friend of your Rafael?" You asked your brother.

"More like Family " raf says as he grabs your arm and pulls you to the car who opens the door revealing nobody was driving. "W-wha....??" You stood there stunned until rad pushes me in

"Bee you didn't use your holoform?!" Raf says "now she knows!"

The car makes a few beeps "s-sorry Raf"

raf sighs "it's ok bee let's go to base" he says and you sit there confused. The bot named as bee drives off with you and raf inside. You look around scared. Some how you knew what bee was saying "yeah it's ok. Don't be sorry" You say in a whisper and bee made a surprised beep and raf looks at you shocked

"W-what?" You asked softly as bee drove into back.

"You understand bumblebee?!" Raf gasped clearly shocked.

"U-um yeah I-i guess" you said you quickly got out of bee once you reached base. You look around unfazed. "So giant robots huh?" You asked.

"Yes, we are atomic organizims from the planet called cybertron " the big red and blue bot says. "I am Optimus prime. Leader of the autobots and my companions are Bumble bee and Smokescreen, our scouts. Then our warrioris Arcee. Our wreckers Bulkhead ad Wheeljack. My second in command Ultra Magnus and our field medic Ratchet" he says.

"Nice ta meet ya" you said and looks at bumblebee. How come I feel like I know bumblebee? You thought.


	7. Meeting WheelJack

{ _ **forgot to mention in all of these your 15 years old}**_

_**Your POV** _

You are 15 and you are at a monster truck rally with your best friend Miko. This is one of the few times you accually get to hang out with her. Always cuz she's apparently with a robotic club when our school doesn't even. She swears it's just a group of nerdy kids and herself along with Jack and Raf. You just dropped the subject knowing she wouldn't tell where she really is going off to. You watch as your favorite monster truck rider {your father, I might add} wins the monster truck race. You smiled, jumped out of your seat and cheered happily "Way to go daddy!!" You then run down to him with miko. He smiles at you as he's given his trophy and he motions you to him.

You run to him and he holds up the trophy. He shouts "I wouldn't have been able to do this without my precious daughter!" He put a arm around you and you look around at the fans and random people who rooted for the other racers. You look up at your father and he looks at you. Little did you know he wasn't your real father.

After a moment of looking at your father you heard gunshots and you see a big grey bot and a white and red bot with a little green on it fighting. "OH MY GOD!" You yelled.

Miko looks at the boys and eyes widened. "JACKIE KILL MEGADORK!!!!!" She yelled

"Whoa you know those boys?" You asked as your father grabbed both your hand and mikos and started running with you and Miko. "Well yeah," she said "jackies like my brother, but megadork is an enemy, tried to kill me and the bots, jack and raf tons of times, even agent fowler and nurse derby once" she said as she run. You nod. Megadork then shot you in the leg. You screamed in pain. Your father ran to you and pick you up. Megadork then retreats. Jackie runs over "let me take her to base, we have a very good nurse and doctor" he said. Your father glares at him not trusting him but for some reason you felt you could trust him.

"Trust him Mr Adams" Miko says "I've been hanging out with him and the autobots for all year now,"

He hesitates on nodding. Jackie transforms into a car. "Names wheeljack by the way. Hop in and I'll take you three to base" the car says.

Miko hops into the back and mr Adams sets you in the back then he gets in the front passenger seat. Wheeljack takes all three of you to the base. He introduced you and your father to the team then mrs derby helps you.


	8. Meeting Starscream

_**YOUR POV** _

You are 15 and you are agent fowlers step daughter. You hated agent fowler. Today you were  on your front lawn practicing your fighting moves when some grey bot appears just as agent pulls up. You watch as the bot grabs him as he got out of his car. Your eyes widen and you smirk. "Get him not guy!" You shout. The bot smirks and grabs you two. He takes you and agent fowler to a big you. You look around amazed at the bots and technology. "Wow it's amazing here" you said.

"No it's not" agent fowler growled. The bot throws him into a cell but took you to some sort of bedroom.

"Im starscream" he says.

"I'm {Y/N}" you said and smiles.

**_ Sorry for the short chapter and I am uploading this while I wait for the bell to ring so I can go to my 5th hour class. _ **


End file.
